<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【侍赤】必有回响 by maomao7180</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465721">【侍赤】必有回响</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180'>maomao7180</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:46:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Tips：无种族指向/侍赤二人分手多年后的再度相遇<br/>Warning：破镜重圆&amp;追妻火葬场</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tips：无种族指向/侍赤二人分手多年后的再度相遇<br/>Warning：破镜重圆&amp;追妻火葬场</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    魔女咖啡馆作为格里达尼亚的第一酒馆总是这般热闹，从事雇佣兵的人们频繁来往于冒险者行会柜台与咖啡馆前台之间，要上一杯饮料，等人、或是三三两两聚在一起讨论队伍的活动。<br/>    赤魔独自一人坐在靠窗的圆桌旁，他不太喜欢喝酒，手中端着的便是一杯芳香四溢的草药茶，这种咖啡馆馆主缪恩特供的饮品由香草和草药混合泡制而成，据说不仅口感醇香、还颇具健康的药效。高大的格窗令森林之都明媚的阳光都落进了屋里，抬眼就能望见晴朗天空之下翡翠湖畔的碧绿景色，斐加加大水车沉稳而缓慢地转动着，伴随着红茶川清澈的溪水越过低矮的断崖坠入湖中。<br/>    来这里端着饮料打发时间的人基本都有各自的目的，赤魔也不例外，他通过行会的招募告示板认识的一支队伍今天约他碰面，先一起攻略一个较为普通的四人迷宫试试水，假如合作愉快的话，对方似乎有意一并邀请他加入队伍所属的部队。<br/>    也是时候找个地方安顿下来了，他思忖着，裹在深色皮革手套中的手指点了点杯沿。自从离开上一支部队之后多年来他都是一个人在打拼和旅行，虽然结识了不少伙伴，但由于居处不定、时常在危险的迷宫中游走于生死交界处的缘故，同谁都没能产生更为亲密的友谊。<br/>    可他的魔法与剑技也在战斗中不断磨砺着，从一开始的连续咏唱都容易产生停顿、过于担忧站位而打不出战技浪费魔元，到如今的伤害出色走位灵活、在冒险者战斗评定中得到了紫橙的分级。果然自立自强的冒险才更能培养心境和能力，过去的他总是太过依赖部队的伙伴们了，离开队友的指导和提醒便常常犯下低级错误。<br/>    一对朝气蓬勃的年轻冒险者从桌旁经过，背着长枪的那位看上去冒失但相当有活力，大步流星地冲到柜台前扯着大嗓门询问有没有合适的委托；而带着弓和箭囊的那位则稳重许多，不满地扯了扯对方脑后的发辫，一边小声为同伴的粗鲁而向行会接待员道歉。<br/>    像他们这样初出茅庐的新人冒险者组合在格里达尼亚颇为常见，身上的装备和武器不够精良，战斗的技巧不够熟练，但心怀远大的梦想和对挑战的无尽热情。谁刚开始不是这样呢，赤魔暗自咋舌，敬佩着资历丰厚的前辈、在细心的教导之下偶尔会犯一些鲁莽的小错误，却对每一次的冒险和战斗都有着用不完的新鲜感和兴奋劲儿，可惜他已是找不回当初还是新人冒险者时的那种感觉了。<br/>    这样的并肩战斗也时常能够擦出爱情，就如同那个弓箭手望向同伴时的眼神，无奈、包容、又带着一小点的爱慕。赤魔看得出来，但不表示青涩笨拙的枪术师也看得出来，半点都没能发现对方的那点儿小心思，只是为两人接到了人生中第一份委托而欢呼了一声，抬手便高高兴兴地揽上了弓箭手的肩膀。<br/>    年轻真好啊，赤魔心里感慨着，抿了一口杯中的草药茶，香浓温热的茶水滑入腹中的感觉很是舒服。其实他的年纪也还没过三十，算不上经验老到的冒险者，但由于战斗水准优异、机制处理稳妥可靠的缘故在队伍招募间很受欢迎。他相貌本就生得出众，一双透彻的蓝眼睛仿若窗外无云的碧空，行头又是整整齐齐的西式礼服打扮，领结上缀着鲜红的宝石、帽檐插了白翎，用金线在黑底上绣了精密魔纹的半肩披风垂落身侧，刚踏进咖啡馆时便引得正在招揽小队成员的人们纷纷侧目，只不过所有跃跃欲试的搭讪都被他用冷漠的视线给回绝了。<br/>    望着那两位新手冒险者勾肩搭背地在谈笑声里走出行会，赤魔叹了口气，难免回想起自己的初恋来。他的唯一一次恋爱经历是和前部队的一位来自远东之国的武士，与其说恋爱、不如说是单方面的一厢情愿，他以为自己是在和对方交往，并付出了应有的感情和心动，殊不知在侍看来两人只是随便玩玩，找个炮友解决生理需求。<br/>    侍是个帅气又出色的东洋武人，来到艾欧泽亚之后同样从事着雇佣兵的行当，凭借凌厉的战技与擅长花言巧语的唇舌不知骗去了多少人的心。这人不仅刀法出众、战斗水平连如今的赤魔都比不及他的程度，性格也相当开朗热情，没有一点前辈的高傲架子，加入赤魔从前的部队后很快便与众人打成了一片。<br/>    在通过一起攻略副本时做出显著贡献、用极快的速度取得了部队众人的好感之后，侍在一次庆功宴上将有些喝多了的赤魔拐上了床。整个过程顺利到不可思议，在没有感情经验又懵懂的赤魔眼中侍简直是闪闪发光的存在，心怀着仰慕和敬畏、让他做什么都乖顺无比，掰开腿自己抱好被操到失神的时候都不敢哭喘得太大声，生怕招人厌烦了。<br/>    而侍睡多了又浪又艳的床伴，第二天醒来时看到赤魔带着满身红痕缩在被子里小心翼翼地望着自己，一时间觉得这样青涩的小朋友倒也挺可爱的，便忽然起兴问赤魔要不要和他试试看。当时赤魔还是个哪里都没什么特点的新人，战技平平魔法也不够强大，硬要夸的话大概是听话懂事讨人喜欢、长得也比较好看，他怎么也没想到这般优秀的侍会看上自己，不假思索就答应了下来。<br/>    哪知侍这个试试看指的是当个炮友隔三差五上上床的关系，而并非一般意义上以烙印为目的的交往，感情上和日常生活里对对方更加体贴照顾一点，也不过是出于侍对床伴比较温柔的习惯所致。可是太过年轻和单纯的赤魔心里没有随便玩玩这种概念，真心以为自己就是在和侍恋爱，很快就被侍风雅恣意的外表和爽朗的谈吐给迷得晕头转向，影响之深、甚至连现在回想起来都不得不承认他依然迷恋着侍那潇洒不羁的笑容。<br/>    那段时光里赤魔得到了一段短暂却甜蜜的生活，侍年长于他些许，各方面都比他更加成熟，白天与部队伙伴一起完成战斗委托时侍会站在他身边小声提醒他不够熟练的机制、必要的时候空出手来拉他一把，晚上歪腻在房间里一起洗澡一起睡觉，侍教会了他很多东西，比如怎么接吻、怎么用后面达到高潮。<br/>    在旁人看来他们就是一对彼此相爱的情侣，而赤魔本人也信以为然，就这样浸泡在又傻又甜的幸福里直到迎来了新迷宫的开放。他们所在的这支队伍平均水准不高，先前的讨伐任务能够成功攻克也很大程度上依赖了侍的输出，因此打算首周打到三层就先作罢。<br/>    本以为有了侍的加入攻略进度会更加顺利才对，怎料前两层是打得顺风顺水，到了三层时侍突然频繁失误，每次都在进度过半临近过本的时候犯致命错误导致整支队伍需要重头再打。一次两次倒是没什么，但快要过本时必定犯错就显得相当可疑，打到最后所有人都发挥顺利没有重伤、眼瞧着敌人只剩血丝开始咏唱起狂暴魔法，侍甚至直接收了刀开始在平台上闲逛，硬生生拖到了第无数次团灭。<br/>    队里心理承受能力较差的治疗师少女受不了一次又一次的团灭重来和巨大的群抬压力，满脸疲惫地退出了队伍，而她的恋人为了安抚她也跟着一起退队，与他们二人关系较好的远敏自然不可能多留，转眼便跑得没了影。一来二去原本满编的队伍也散得差不多了，受雇于队长仇家的侍见搞散这支队伍的目标达成，立马走人回去找自家雇主拿报酬，而赤魔亲眼看着众人分道扬镳、一时半会儿想不明白这到底是怎么回事。<br/>    起因源自固定队队长的个人恩怨，侍不过是拿钱办事，先混进部队打好人际关系基础，再顺理成章的加入副本攻略的小队，一通操作将好不容易组建起来的队伍演散，在太过有限的时间里想另组队伍再过三层自然没可能了，便能够同时搅乱原本可以达成的目标。至于赤魔？那只是侍在干活的过程中感觉有些无聊，顺便吃了个小朋友打发时间而已。<br/>    委托完成之后侍自然不可能再留在部队里当枪把子，干他这行的人总有办法避人耳目地躲得无影无踪，若是干脆一口气跑回了远东，那更是找也别想再找到了。虽说应该被记恨的源头是侍的雇主，但赤魔依然不可避免地对侍感到又惊又怒，他无法相信侍就这样狠心地再也不联系自己，这份感情他倾注了那么多真心和爱慕，而侍真只是在和他随便玩玩。<br/>    回到部队房后赤魔坐在两人曾经一起生活过的房间里发愣，怎么也想不明白侍为什么会抛弃他，他分明是那么的喜欢侍，在情事上完全是百依百顺，哪怕自己已经很累了也会努力撑到对方尽兴。而侍对他没有感情也就算了，为什么还要那么温柔地对待他，给了他一种自己是被爱着的错觉，最后一切摊牌的时候将他的心都碾碎成粉末。<br/>    是我哪里做得不够好吗？他这样想着，回忆着自己与侍相处的经过，然后可悲地发现他确实就是哪里都比不上侍，迷宫里战斗技巧不如对方优秀、机制处理时不如对方稳定，甚至连性格都没有侍那么爽朗讨喜，在侍眼中他可能只有一张漂亮的脸和能拿来操的身子，那似乎也是没办法的事情。<br/>    赤魔没脸再在这支部队里待下去，很快便收拾行李踏上了孤身一人的旅行，用以身涉险的极端方式磨练着自己的能力。当他带着成熟男人的性感和魅力再度踏进冒险者行会时，也不是没人对他一见钟情展开过追求，可他已经变得没办法再心安理得地接受别人的示好了。每当看见甜甜蜜蜜的情侣挽着胳膊从跟前经过，他总是不可避免地会想起自己的初恋，也许他将永远无法原谅侍的背叛，即便他依然和过去一样爱着侍。<br/>    属于女性的清脆动听的嗓音打断了赤魔的回忆，站在他桌旁的是一位穿着白底红边长袍的治疗师，正是他将要与之合作的新固定队队长。白魔与他客套了几句，将身旁站着的骑士介绍给他，虽然没有明说，但不出意外的话这就是待会一起四人迷宫试水的队伍成员了。<br/>    “抱歉抱歉，还有个近战他早上睡过头了，待会应该就到了……哎，来了！”<br/>    漂亮优雅的女性开口道歉往往都是几乎令人无法拒绝的，好在整个等待的过程也没耗去太多时间。赤魔顺着白魔视线的方向抬起头，目光与那个穿着鲜红羽织、一头乱糟糟的短发还没来得及梳就打着哈欠赶来的男人交汇，彼此皆是一怔。<br/>    是侍。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    久别重逢后的赤魔确实变化很大，如果说当初他是乖巧可爱教人想要捧在手上疼爱，现在则是散发着成熟又优雅的魅力，举手投足间的稳重气质让人下意识心生能在战斗中够托付后背的信赖。虽说赤魔的穿衣风格依然没变，熨烫笔挺的斗剑罩衣找不到一丝多余的褶皱，但侍依然迟疑了半晌才记起来这个是当年被自己开过苞的小朋友。</p>
<p>    侍的床伴经常换，可却没睡过几个雏，处男这种东西事后应付起来相当麻烦，无非是当时和赤魔睡完之后感觉这孩子还挺乖顺听话，便抱着享乐的心态随手撩拨了一下。他不是没和赤魔说过自己只是玩玩别太当真了，但那个傻孩子好像怎么也无法理解他话里含义的模样，每时每刻都对他喜欢得紧，搞得他一个好久都不和别人谈感情的人难免心软，半玩半用心地和对方相处了一段时间，可惜到底是没投入多少真心，抽身走人的时候也毫不拖泥带水。</p>
<p>    虽说侍心底对赤魔不是半点愧疚都没有，只是从事他这行天天拿了钱干缺德事的人多少都比较没心没肺，时间一久便抛之了脑后，此时在冒险者行会的大厅里作为即将合作的队友再度相遇，尴尬的感觉就从脑海深处再度翻涌了上来。</p>
<p>    诡异而短暂的沉默之后，白魔略显好奇地打量着正互相瞪着彼此的二人，开口打破了死寂：“你们……之前就认识吗？”</p>
<p>    赤魔抢先一步别过了视线，他端起还剩下大半杯茶水的瓷杯，指腹揩过杯身上粗糙的花纹，蔚蓝的眸子注视着褐色水面中自己的倒影，说道：“不，初次见面。”</p>
<p>    实话说，他做这个动作的时候模样非常养眼，一身高雅精致礼服的美人倚窗而坐，折叠整齐的翻领与肩膀上落了金灿灿的阳光，黑色手套完美勾勒出了五指的轮廓，皮革包裹下的指节清晰修长，而星红石点缀的尾戒与他赤红的长衣下摆绝佳相称。</p>
<p>    侍看得难免有些走神，他前几天刚和上一个炮友因为不合而断绝来往，正在物色新的床伴。漂亮的外表本来便是他约炮的第一选择标准，之前也是觉得赤魔长得不错才把小朋友给拐上了床，虽说对方没什么经验在床上玩不了太多花样，好在人足够顺从懂事，不会无端跟自己哭闹。把青涩懵懂的果实操到烂熟又汁水淋漓的过程相当有意思，那时候他最喜欢看赤魔一边抽噎着高潮、一边颤抖着抬手去勾他的肩膀，将泛着水光的红润嘴唇送上来小心翼翼地讨要亲吻。</p>
<p>    但如今小朋友已经变成大美人了，单从气场上便能感觉得出来这些年赤魔经历了很多，神情不再是见谁都满脸单纯天真的笑容。他狠狠剐了侍一眼，便收了充满敌意的视线靠回椅背上喝茶，裹在高筒靴里的两条长腿交换了一下上下交叠的顺序，高傲冷漠的模样带着几分别样的性感。而侍舔了舔嘴唇，目光直白地打量过赤魔那张漂亮的面容，顺着对方欲盖弥彰地话语回应道：“初次见面。”</p>
<p>    队长白魔歪头看看敛目装作无事发生的赤魔，又看看自家部队里熟悉的老色胚近战——侍正感兴趣地将眼神滑落到赤魔鲜红礼服包裹下又窄又劲的腰线上，如果目光能够化为实体的话，恐怕现在已经冲上去扒人衣服了——高跟鞋尖锐的鞋跟猛地碾在侍穿着木屐而光裸在外的脚背上，白魔恨铁不成钢地瞥了一眼侍那张五官都因为剧痛而扭曲了的脸，眼神警告他不要把好不容易招来的新队友给弄跑了。</p>
<p>    行会柜台派发的四人迷宫委托基本都是随机的，去哪干活全看运气。白魔虽然乍一看像个文文弱弱的年轻姑娘，身为小队队长实际上拥有很强的行动力，她接过写有任务内容的羊皮纸，简略读了几行、便拿出通讯贝开始联络前往迷宫地点的陆行鸟车。</p>
<p>    本次的委托内容是清扫无限城市街古迹，说是清扫、其实也就是讨伐一下盘踞在遗迹中稍具威胁力的魔物，四个人在此之前都完成过相同或是类似的任务。在第五星历时期曾经辉煌一时的白魔法师之都在灵灾中被汹涌的洪水所淹没，仅存的遗迹如今坐落于黑衣森林南部林区茂密的枝叶遮掩下，对于在格里达尼亚接受行会委托的冒险者来说，这算得上是一个受欢迎的迷宫，往返车程加上战斗时间，一天之内便可以搞定收工。</p>
<p>    第六灵灾之后无限城古都附近的大地以太属性紊乱，森林也因此腐朽，规模庞大的遗迹被封印在了结界中，随着岁月的推移、无数令人作呕的黏菌在街道中栖息繁殖，误入其间的魔物变得更加狂暴凶残。</p>
<p>    不少出生于黑衣森林当地的人们都为净化遗迹出过力，有时是双蛇党的工作、有时是行会派发的委托，无限城中黑暗不洁的以太总在令元灵躁动不安，而安抚主宰着这片土地的元灵则是当地人最重要的任务。赤魔也不例外，他曾不止一次进入过结界之后的古街，清除碍事的魔物、或者讨伐被白魔法驱动的守卫石像。</p>
<p>    进入迷宫最初时的战斗进行得相当顺利，破败的古街依然如同前一次造访所见的那样腐朽而满布菌斑，空气中漂浮着带有细小绒毛的孢子，丑陋的黏菌树下盘踞着相貌与之不遑多让的百目妖，受到不净以太之力影响而变得体型巨大的虻蜻蜓和疯蛛蝎遍地皆是。</p>
<p>    轻锐小队一行四人基本都是精通战斗的熟手，没费多少力气便解决了阻挡在道路上的杂兵进入到街市腹地，攻破了一扇被黏菌和蛛网封阻的第五星历风格大门之后，白魔法师塔前圆形的平台出现在众人视野中。可不同于过去曾遇到过的、已经拥有应对经验的魔物，眼前飞舞在半空的是一只硕大无比的瓦魔蛾，两对扇动时不断扬起鳞粉的翅膀呈现出从未见过的血红色泽，艳丽、却又带着令人心生畏惧的可怖之感。</p>
<p>    赤魔蹙了下眉，以前来到无限城遗迹时、在这处平台上所遇到的敌人都是一种名作阿卡莫特的蓝色瓦魔蛾，而此刻这只魔物的翅膀鲜红，恐怕是吸食了关押在遗迹中虚无界妖异的血液所致，拥有的实力也无法估量。他后退了半步，指尖下意识抚摸过用于固定腰侧刺剑的搭扣，提议道：“变异后的瓦魔蛾在众多报告书上都不曾有过记载，先回格里达尼亚向双蛇党汇报状况吧。”</p>
<p>    “害怕了？我的小美人。”侍颇具挑衅意味地笑了一声，他是个相貌相当帅气的东洋男人，挑眉笑起来的模样潇洒又勾人，只可惜此刻不是分心欣赏的时候。出于某些幼稚的小心思，他有些急于在赤魔面前表现自己，甚至一反常态地不理智起来，武人的直觉告诉他平台上的敌人确实非同小可、轻举妄动与之战斗并非上策，可他依然将手中的佩刀挽出一个华丽的刀花，一边说道：“区区一只蛾子，砍了便是。”</p>
<p>    这过于暧昧的称呼把赤魔呛了一下，差点左脚绊了右脚摔一跟头：他俩还在交往的时候侍总喜欢这样叫他，用沙哑性感的嗓音贴在他耳边说一些亲昵的情话，当时他每次都听得从脸颊红到耳根，而现在气得只想反手拔出刺剑捅侍的屁股。</p>
<p>    正想说点什么来反驳，一抬眼却瞧见侍已经抄着刀冲进了战斗区域，身为防护职业的骑士不得不快步上前投出盾牌吸引敌人注意，而剩余二人也被迫迅速参与进作战中去。这血红的瓦魔蛾比他们曾经遇到过的任何一种虫类都要凶暴，喷出的毒液具有极强腐蚀性，很快便将本来完整的圆形平台都侵蚀成了两块对角的扇形，难以想象这样的液体不小心沾上皮肤会有何等危险的后果。</p>
<p>    白魔同骑士是合作已久的搭档了，当看到被侵蚀斑驳的地板即将崩塌时，治疗师姑娘下意识便朝着骑士所在的方向靠近躲避，留下两个红色职业依然站在魔物后方安全的场地上施展进攻。</p>
<p>    狭窄的空间难免有些束手束脚，但对于身经百战的冒险者来说倒也不会严重妨碍到战技的施展，可是随着时间的流逝众人逐渐察觉到了不对劲之处，瓦魔蛾扬在空中的鳞粉似乎会妨碍环境以太的流动、令魔力的自然恢复受到阻碍。四个人中只有侍完全不需要消耗自身魔力来释放进攻和治疗之术，面色不由得纷纷严肃了起来，尤其是一旦魔力枯竭便无法再为队友恢复体力的白魔，连要不要继续咏唱闪耀都万般犹豫。</p>
<p>    本该顺风顺水的战斗突然变得争分夺秒，侍也笑不出来了，虽说魔力无法恢复对他而言没有影响，但攻略迷宫向来都是团队合作才能完成的任务，仅凭他一人连魔物的攻击都接不住三下，更别提将其击败了。</p>
<p>    眼看着队伍中两位魔法师的自身以太储存都即将见底，战斗也逐渐临近尾声，垂死挣扎的瓦魔蛾突然振翅飞起，调转方向朝着站在后侧平台上的二人准备喷吐范围毒液圈。已经被侵蚀到几乎无处可站的残缺地板上哪还容得下两处毒圈，不做出点什么改变的话，他们彼此都会受到双倍的剧毒伤害。场地另一头的治疗师着急得要命，却因为魔力所剩无几而连将队友的体力恢复满都无法做到，更别提提供援护了。</p>
<p>    赤魔回头看了一眼正压低身体重心蓄力、试图在重伤倒下之前打出最后一个居合术的侍，鲜艳的羽织随风扬起在半空，如同夕阳即将坠入红玉海中前水面上接天的火烧云。他觉得这一瞬间自己想到了很多东西，比如多年不见侍挥刀的动作依然遒劲有力又教人着迷，比如年月的流转也没能抚平他的初恋抛弃他时的记恨，再比如果然他还是那么喜欢侍。但实际上他什么都没有思考，留给他做决定的时间实在太过短暂了。</p>
<p>    当耗尽体内最后一丝以太的治疗魔法落在东洋刀客身上时，侍像是意识到什么一般猛地扭头，行动快于意识地遵循直觉朝着赤魔所在的方向伸出手，却仍是慢了一步没有抓到东西。他的视线与赤魔那双蔚蓝眼眸中意味深长的目光交汇，随后眼睁睁看着那一抹赤红的身影向后仰倒，坠落于深不见底的平台之下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “绷带可以拆了，今天应该能醒过来。”白魔站起身，简单整理了一下洁白裙装的下摆，一边说道：“我去把药煎一下，过会儿弄好送上来。”<br/>    “辛苦了。”坐在床边的侍略微颔首，目送治疗师离开房间，这才叹了口气、伸手将昏睡不醒的赤魔扶了起来，往人腰后塞了两个靠枕以便倚着床头而坐，准备帮他拆去固定在半边脸上的纱布。<br/>    自从那日在无限城市街古迹中迎战了变异的魔物之后已经过去了三个昼夜，倘若当时两个进攻职业同时重伤失去战斗能力，仅凭魔力枯竭的治疗和打不出高伤害战技的坦克想必也无法将敌人击败。多亏了赤魔的主动坠崖，剩余三人得以顺利将战斗收尾，以最小的代价规避了全军覆没的结局。<br/>    但再小的代价也是相当沉重的，最后一刀了结魔物性命之后侍急急忙忙就要冲下去找人，甚至来不及抬起袖子擦去脸上沾染的血迹，若不是有骑士拦着、恐怕他直接就要简单粗暴地从平台上往下跳。他们三人相识很久了，平日里也住在同一幢部队房里，却是第一次见到侍这般焦急而不冷静的模样，全然找不到半点往常从容不迫的感觉，通红的双眼布满血丝，配上一身被魔物溅上的鲜血，说是像疯了也不足为过。<br/>    赤魔掉下高台的时候侍只觉得自己的心脏都要跳停了，明明那个漂亮成熟到令他心动的大美人就在距离他那么近的地方，他却没办法拽住对方长衣飞扬的下摆，只能亲眼看着那道赤红的身影消失在悬崖下浓重的阴影里。牺牲自己去拯救他人的事情对于获益方也会带来极大的心理压力，虽说是在考虑了团队整体利益后才做出的判断，但毕竟是侍硬要与魔物对战在先、无视了赤魔从长计议的提案才导致的后果，哪怕是他这种天生缺德的人也不免暗自愧疚得不行。<br/>    空气中漂浮着大量黏菌孢子和茸毛的缘故令平台下能见度极低，实际深度并没有视觉效果上那么夸张，三个人在断壁残垣的无限城遗迹中绕了没多久便成功找到了下去的通路。多亏了命运女神的眷顾，市街底层的石板路上爬满了厚实黏腻的球状菌丛，如同一大群堆叠在一起的龙堡绒球树，虽然一眼看过去相当恶心，但好歹能从高处坠落时起到良好的缓冲作用。<br/>    失去意识的赤魔摔在絮状的黏菌绒球之间，他看起来像是掉下来的时候先撞在一旁的黏菌树上了，原本干净整齐的斗剑罩衣被划破出一道又一道裂口，血液混杂着遗迹中魔物的毒液将正红的布料沾染成更加深沉的色泽。右半张脸上则有一道触目惊心的伤口，从眉骨一路延伸到眼下，不知是刮在了哪处尖锐锋利的岩石上，争先恐后涌出裂口的血液令他的整张脸都瞧着鲜血淋漓。<br/>    不幸中万幸的是赤魔没摔得缺胳膊少腿，侍强忍着反胃的感觉扒开黏菌丛把人抱出来，他通关高难度迷宫拿到绝境战图腾时面不改色、头一次接到雇主委托拔刀取人性命时手也没抖，可此刻搂着昏迷不醒的赤魔，却紧张得心脏都快要跳出咽喉。安安静静倚在他臂弯里的法师满身是血，呼吸又轻又微弱，仿佛一碰就会支离破碎成半空中轻盈的粉末，皮肉外翻的狰狞割裂伤止不住血，连同着无限城古迹里脏污的浊液一起蹭在了他羽织的前襟上。<br/>    估计是城中大地属性紊乱的关系，空气如同一大块凝结了的胶体，连风都少得可怜，法师塔前不大的空间里四散着的瓦魔蛾鳞粉无法散去，使得白魔的自身以太在击败魔物之后依旧无法自然恢复。她努力尝试了数次，代表治疗魔法的光球刚在幻杖顶端凝聚又马上消散、起不到任何实质性的疗效，气得她狠狠一跺脚，高跟鞋尖尖细细的鞋跟戳爆了地上一只正试图躲藏进角落里的粘液怪。<br/>    四人迷宫的攻略进程自然只能暂停折返，侍脱了半边羽织，顺着织物的纹理扯下一截里衣的袖摆，将还算干净的布料递给白魔用于临时的伤口包扎。应急的止血措施侍并非不会，像他们这种出生入死的冒险者多多少少都掌握着这方面的技能，甚至还会随身携带疗效甚微但聊胜于无的回复药。可他就是不敢亲自去做些什么，或许是害怕满手血污容易让伤口感染、也可能是担心自己一介粗人会不小心碰坏了细皮嫩肉的法师，他回想起当时的情景便感觉一阵胆战心惊的后怕，勉强压制着手臂的战栗，注视着治疗师姑娘替赤魔简单处理了伤口、又喂下去大半瓶恢复剂，这才抱着人往进入迷宫时的门扉结界原路返回。<br/>    一行人不知道赤魔的住处，念及本来也打算在四人迷宫之后邀请他加入部队，便干脆就近把人给运回了位于薰衣草苗圃中的部队房。他们部队的规模不大，房屋也没买到最大号的地皮，因而是两人一间房间合住，个别屋子由于布局的缘故而空间不够，不得不用双人床代替两张单人床。<br/>    而赤魔被安排到的房间正是如此，在物理性外伤与体内以太枯竭的双重折磨下他的意识一连数日都无法从混沌中苏醒，所幸他从平台上坠落时没有摔出其他严重的内伤，那道从额前划到颧骨的伤口看着吓人、但深度并未伤及右眼眼球，绷带和涂了药的纱布拆下后露出了一道刚愈合没多久的伤疤，细长又狰狞地拉出一道从眼睑中间越过的竖线。<br/>    白魔方才来复诊的时候表示赤魔右眼的视力不会因此受到影响，如同看门狗一般守在床边的侍难免松了口气，可看着这道皮肉新生而肤色异于其他部位的疤痕，他心里依然五味杂陈。落在如此显眼部位的伤疤若是放在健壮硬朗的防护职业身上可能还会显得相当帅气，但赤魔天生是一张秀气的美人脸，身形细瘦修长却不单薄，正是侍最偏爱的那种类型，半边脸上留了疤就显得分外突兀了。<br/>    倒也不是说全然是在惋惜赤魔这张漂亮的脸破了相，但凡当时侍没有急于朝着魔物挥出那一刀，赤魔也不至于现在在床上躺那么久。强烈的愧疚感觉狠狠攥住了侍的心脏，甚至辞拒了接下来几日中已经安排好的工作，除了下楼去餐厅里吃饭、几乎半步都没有离开过床边。掌心里粗硬的刀茧被一一挑去，指甲也修剪得更短更圆滑，就怕给人换药的时候会弄疼了伤口，几十年来他都粗糙惯了，突然想要细致入微地去照顾别人，难免有些手忙脚乱。<br/>    赤魔安稳时阖眼躺在被褥之间的模样像是沉浸在普通的睡梦中，连续三天没有进食所造成的消瘦令他的面容看上去带着几分脆弱的美感。侍本以为自己已经记不清当年他俩交往时的情景了，但望着对方安静柔和的睡颜，似乎又能回忆起来些许细节，那时候赤魔还总是对谁都露出乖巧单纯的笑容，没有熟人陪伴的话就不敢独自接受委托独自进入迷宫，和每一个初出茅庐的新人冒险者一样胆怯又优柔寡断。<br/>    就连感情上也是如此，赤魔是初次与人把关系发展到床上，双手捧着一颗懵懂却真挚的心供人玩弄消遣，根本不敢违背在当时的他眼中优秀又帅气的侍。他甚至以为性事中承受的那一方就是会感觉疼痛的、不哭不闹地忍住才是好孩子该有的表现，侍操了他几次，最初的新鲜感过去之后便觉得乏味起来，毕竟能从赤魔身上得到的反馈实在太少了，疼了不会哭、爽了也不会叫。两人的交往临近终末的那段日子里侍已经懒得再去思考赤魔究竟能从一场交合中得到多少快乐，仗着器大活儿不烂只顾着自己爽，跟用性玩具泄欲也没多大区别，可赤魔总是在笑，大概对于他来说只是被心爱的恋人抱着就能感觉很幸福。<br/>    但曾经温和乖顺的小美人已是不会再对任何人交付感情了，与侍分开后的这些年里每次被人告白都会唯恐避之不及地立刻拒绝。为了降低自己在队友、雇主、或者其他什么人眼中的好感，他很少再笑脸迎人，就算完成了困难的佣兵委托也克制着不让自己表现出从前天真的喜悦神色。<br/>    这双藏在低垂眼帘之下的蔚蓝眸子变得陌生了起来，至少从两人交往最初、直到侍不告而别的那一天之前，赤魔都是用恋慕又欣喜的目光凝望着所爱之人的，可当他们在格里达尼亚新街的魔女咖啡馆中重逢时，他再也没给侍任何一个温柔的眼神。每当视线与曾经的恋人所交汇时赤魔都毫不掩饰自己直白的厌恶和敌意，而转身与小队队长的白魔交谈时，虽在良好的表情管理下做出一副和善好相处的模样，却连微笑都疲于再摆出一个。<br/>    果然人是一旦失去才能学会珍惜的生物，在一起的时候侍从不觉得赤魔勾着笑的唇角和温柔的蓝眼睛有任何特别之处，现在在昏迷不醒的人床边守了三天三夜，就忽然特别想看赤魔再对他笑一下。<br/>    也许没机会了吧，侍无不惋惜地想到，而那宁静柔和的睡颜似乎带上了一种独特的吸引力，引得他不由自主地俯身凑上去在人紧闭的唇瓣上吻了一下——缺水令赤魔的嘴唇有些干裂起皮，但触感依然柔软至极，分离时下意识便会依恋起那样温软舒服的感觉——侍愣了一下，心里直觉事情开始往不太妙的方向发展了，他亲了这一下还想再亲第二下，最好同时能将人牢牢地扣在怀里拥住了。虽说当初把赤魔骗上床时也不是没有诱哄着亲过对方，可都不曾有过这样心跳加快的感觉。<br/>    侍在感情方面向来区分得明明白白，炮友和恋人二者间隔着天壤之别，床上操再多次也操不出来爱情。比如以前和赤魔随便玩玩的时候他就心里清楚这根本不是恋爱的感觉，要说喜欢、充其量只是对可爱的小宠物所产生的那种喜欢罢了，与如今这种克制不住地想要亲吻对方、将人捧在心上对待的心态也是不一样的。<br/>    万花丛中过片叶不沾身的老渣男头一次认栽，但想清楚了心意之后一切都变得好办了许多，侍端过床边矮柜上的水碗，一手揽过腰后塞了几个软垫倚在床头的赤魔，托着人下巴给人嘴对嘴喂水。昏迷着的躯体做不出反抗的举措，又因缺水而渴得厉害，本能地将哺过来的温水咽下，任由侍捏着他的脸得寸进尺地亲来亲去，连唇瓣都被吮咬得鲜红水润。<br/>    正亲着呢，忽然感觉怀里的人动了一下，抬眼便对上了一双迷茫困惑的蓝眸子。赤魔还不太习惯眼睑上留了疤而睁眼时会略微有些阻力的感觉，使劲眨了两下右眼才没让双眼的开合幅度一大一小。任谁一觉睡醒看见前任的脸放大出现在自己面前都难免受到惊吓，虽说侍这张帅脸瞧着相当养眼，但赤魔总感觉意识迷糊间好像是被什么柔软的东西贴在脸上一阵乱蹭，结合睁眼所见得出的认知就很令人害怕了。<br/>    侍一时间不知该遗憾没办法趁机占便宜了、还是该高兴赤魔终于醒了，他伸手替人将鬓角两侧垂下的发丝别到耳后，仔细端详确认过赤魔的双眼依然蔚蓝透彻，这才说道：“先来把水喝了。这里是部队房间，你已经睡了三天了。”<br/>    赤魔依言接过水碗，经过漫长的昏迷之后他体内以太枯竭的症状总算有所缓解，但四肢依然软绵无力，捧着瓷碗的双手有些颤抖，期间侍便一直帮他托着碗底以免水撒到身上。<br/>    “你……”他觉得自己有很多问题想问，像是那天他从无限城遗迹的平台上跳下去之后剩余三人有没有顺利地解决战斗，不过看侍现在完好无损地坐在床边估摸着应该是没什么大问题。可一开口他就被自己太过沙哑的嗓音给吓了一跳，忍不住蹙起眉生生打住了话音，小半碗清水不足以缓解他喉咙的干渴，几天没有进食过的腹中也将饥饿感紧随其后地翻涌上来。<br/>    活了快三十年情商一直都不算低、无论想把谁泡上床都全部顺风顺水的侍不知道脑子里哪根筋突然搭错，半点没领会到赤魔的心理活动，搂过人只穿了一件单薄衬衫的肩膀，含情脉脉地望着对方，张口便是：“我爱上你了，可不可以再给我一次追求你的机会？”<br/>    ……啊？<br/>    刚睡醒没多久的脑子本来就不好使，继而又听到初恋的前男友想和自己复合的噩耗，赤魔人都快傻了，只想闭眼躺倒再睡它个三天冷静一下。反应是还没反应过来，侍就已经凑上来黏糊糊地亲他嘴角了，他自然想躲，奈何身边被塞了一圈靠枕连点缝隙都没留，正巧又听见不远处门口的方向传来锁扣转动的声响，下意识一转头，就不偏不倚和侍脸贴脸撞了一下。<br/>    “……我好像来得不是时候。”半个人踏进房间里的白魔沉默了一下、现在就是很后悔自己没有敲门，将手中的药碗就近放在了门旁的柜子上，“没想到你们是这种关系。药我先放这儿了，别忙着亲热忘了喝。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “所以我为什么非得和你睡一张床？”<br/>    赤魔捏着被角站在床边，匪夷所思地望着换好睡衣躺进被窝、就差把“快来和我一起睡觉”写在脸上的侍，无法接受其实自己已经在昏迷期间与对方同床共枕了三天的事实。<br/>    合住的房间不大，扭头便能从与走廊相连的正门望到对面尽头的窗户，只在拐角处隔出了一间狭窄的浴室。双人份的衣橱和抽屉柜经过了合理的布局设计，甚至挤得出空间来放下一张转角沙发与低矮的茶几，倒也不会使人住着心生紧巴巴的感觉。<br/>    床是填充了大量羽毛的双人睡床，躺上去的感觉相当柔软，枕头虽说不止一个、床尾还丢着一堆之前给赤魔垫身子用的靠枕，但被子只有一条，从床的这一头一直平铺到另一头，杜绝了谁抱着被子去睡沙发的可能性。<br/>    “换房间也行吧，可现在还没住满的只剩下占星妹妹那间屋了。”侍无辜地眨眨眼，但脸颊上一个还没完全消退的巴掌印令他说什么都显得毫无诚意。那是两个星时前赤魔给他打上去的，因为他硬要挤进浴室里试图打着节约用水的名号跟人一起洗澡，嘴里还叨叨着“别害羞呀你没醒的时候衣服都是我帮你换的”之类的怪话，哪怕赤魔再好脾气也忍无可忍，拳打脚踢地把他赶出了门外。<br/>    干脆利落地销上门锁，赤魔倚着光滑的瓷砖墙壁叹了口气，浴室里有些闷热，放满了热水的浴缸往外冒着水汽，将洗面台上方的镜子也笼了一层白茫茫的水雾。他用手指将那些细密的小水珠抹去一团，镜面中的自己脸颊泛着一层浅淡的薄红，而从眉骨一直延伸到右眼下方的伤疤仿佛完美的瓷器摔出了裂痕，在他看来是如此的刺眼。<br/>    这太过了，哪怕当年还在交往时早就在床上把该看的和不该看的都看了个遍，将做到受不住的话会露出怎样的痴态了解得一清二楚，但无论怎么说那都是过去的事情了，他们已经分手了那么久、也许多年没有再见过面，过于亲密的肢体接触不再适合发生在彼此之间。更别提他依然是喜欢着侍的，无限城遗迹里一团团的黏菌那滑腻恶心的触感他现在都回忆得清晰，可睡醒后浑身上下都清爽干净，一想到是侍在每天帮他擦洗身体，他就羞耻到想把自己锁在浴室里永远不出来。<br/>    还有那句唐突的告白，狡猾得令他几乎想要答应了。曾经他有多爱侍，就有多憎恨侍抛弃自己的行为，两种截然相反的感情同时积压在心里，随着岁月的流逝不减反增。他没有办法不去喜欢这个笑容潇洒恣意的男人，也无法解开沉重的心结，原本已经做好了独身一人孤寂却平静地度过后半生的准备，可与侍重逢之后一切事情都乱了套。<br/>    雪白的床垫松软舒适，白天抱出去在太阳底下晒过的被子散发着好闻的香味，墙壁上挂钟指向正北的时针与拉严实了的窗帘无不昭示着夜已经很深了。侍老老实实地缩在自己那一侧的床沿，将三分之二的床铺都让了出来，简直教人怀疑他会不会在睡梦中一个翻身从床上滚下去，台灯暖黄的光芒下他的眼睛看上去亮晶晶的，也不知道只是盖着被子纯睡觉到底有啥好值得期待的。<br/>    换房间肯定是来不及了，何况他们两个大男人无论谁换去和小姑娘同居都不合适，出于某种泛着醋味的奇怪感觉，赤魔也不想看见侍和其他人睡一张床，只好忍辱负重极不情愿地钻进被子，与侍隔出的距离甚至都够再躺下一个体型娇小的种族。<br/>    当然侍是绝对不会坦白他们现在住一起是自己一手包办的结果，原本还没住满的房间是武僧和占星的，性别不同而没办法合住，侍则是和忍者住一间。两个东方人生活上习惯较为接近，屋子里便也干脆装修成了偏东洋的风格，地上用草席铺了榻榻米，铺上被褥就可以直接睡。但既然赤魔要搬进部队来住，侍自然不可能把这个照顾对方的机会让给别人，当机立断就和武僧换了房间，身兼数职同时还是部队长的白魔只当他是心怀愧疚才这么主动，没有多想便同意了。<br/>    熄灭台灯之前，赤魔叮嘱道：“不许靠过来，明天一早要是被我发现你在我这半边床上，我就把你老二都踹断。”<br/>    下午上楼送药、不巧撞见他俩打啵的白魔最后也没能走成，被侍拖过来给刚醒没多久的赤魔做了全套的身体检查。几天不曾进食的病人不能一口气吃太多，因为不知道他什么时候能醒的缘故部队房餐厅里没有提前准备合适的食物。侍笑嘻嘻地又趁机贴着赤魔脸颊偷亲了一下，在后者生无可恋的目光里哼着小调下楼给人煮羊奶粥，端上来的时候还顺了一小碗甜甜的糖煮水果果冻用于缓解喝药所致的苦涩。<br/>    简单梳洗过后便急急忙忙跑去补办部队的加入手续，这玩意听上去简单，走完整个流程实则需要多方的签字盖章，确认无误之后再提交到部队所属的军队。赤魔刚从以太枯竭造成的负面影响中恢复过来，带着一种病弱的憔悴、整个人都没什么精神，来回跑了大半天，很快就感觉累了。<br/>    厚实的亚麻布窗帘密不透光，屋里安静得很，赤魔只觉得自己似乎能够听见床另一头传来的呼吸声，但实际上他除了挂钟秒针转动发出的声响之外什么都没听见，侍的睡相很好、极少翻身发出动静，没多久他就被浓重的倦意给拖入了睡梦之中。<br/>    他这一天里侍出现的次数实在是太多了，几乎是一抬眼就能发现对方正凑在自己身边，一副心情很好的样子、脸上挂着他最喜欢的那种阳光般夺目的笑，动不动就端茶送水地献殷勤。但多余的小动作也很多，每时每刻都在试图拿胳膊把人圈进怀里，被赤魔冷着脸狠狠瞪了一眼才稍微收敛了些许，很快又再度不长记性地贴上来搂搂抱抱。<br/>    就连梦境里都出现了侍的模样，刚分手不久的那段日子里赤魔时常会做这样的梦，为此他不得不用工作来麻痹自己，终日在各处迷宫里忙碌奔波，让精神一直维持在高度紧绷的状态，不去伤感自己那已经无可挽回的失败恋情。<br/>    梦里他又回到了刚和侍开始交往的那段时光，温柔风趣的侍走到哪都受人欢迎，时常用一些亲昵的举措将他逗得满脸羞红，但在公共的场合又把握得极有分寸，只是用勺子将焦糖沙司送到赤魔嘴边喂他吃下、再亲自用餐巾揩去他唇角沾上的奶油，绝不会做任何在当时腼腆害羞的赤魔看来太过出格的事情。部队里的伙伴们还没有因为糟糕透顶的团队合作而各奔东西，聚在一起谈笑闲聊着近来发生的趣闻，一边期待着几周后新迷宫的开放。<br/>    当被众人打趣问到准备什么时候烙印，赤魔嘴上说着那种事情还太早了的推拒，双眼却满含期待地偷偷瞧向坐在自己身边的侍，而侍默不作声、微笑着用怜悯的目光回望过来，在他还没有理解因由的短暂愣神里，侍的身影便忽然离他远去了。<br/>    眨眼间座无虚席的房间里变得空空荡荡，赤魔低下头瞥了眼还未见底的茶杯，水面中倒映着的自己已是数年之后的模样，锋锐的眉眼再无青涩幼稚的感觉，右眼上也多出了那道丑陋突兀的伤疤。最趁手的刺剑换成了流光四溢的绝境兵器，任何复杂高深的魔法都能咏唱自如，可是他仍旧只能眼睁睁看着人们从自己身边离开，侍温和却残忍地望着他，而后转身越走越远，直到无法被触碰到的羽织袖摆也消失在白色的光斑之中。<br/>    这样的情景他梦到过太多次了，软弱无能的自己永远留不住爱人的结局令他感到无比伤心和委屈，泪水在眼眶里打转，却又害怕哭哭啼啼的模样更会招人厌烦。<br/>    凌晨时分的弦月刚攀过树梢，将几缕银白的清辉顺着窗帘缝隙滑落窗台。侍睡眠一向很浅，缺德的事情干多了、连睡个觉都要提防会不会有人伺机暗杀自己，几乎是枕边发出任何轻微的动静就能立刻把他惊醒。昏迷期间赤魔时常睡得不太安稳，有一天夜里还因为伤口的炎症反应而发起了低烧，侍自然跟着没办法睡，用面盆接了些清水端到床边，一晚上光顾着给人换湿毛巾了。<br/>    这厢才睡着没多久，就被忽然滚进怀里的热源给弄醒了，侍打着哈欠睁眼，发现是赤魔在睡梦中一个翻身钻到自己这半边床上来了。以前他们交往的时候睡一张床，每天早上醒来必定会四肢交叠地贴在一起，赤魔像是有些缺乏安全感的性格，睡觉时总喜欢下意识抱住点什么，先是用抱枕、后来换成抱着侍的胳膊或者腰。<br/>    生活里的小习惯想要修改没那么容易，平时一个人睡是感觉不出来，但眼下赤魔无意间又滚进人怀里来窝着，侍竟然也不觉得有多意外。他有些好笑地替睡迷糊了的小美人掖了下被角，手腕越过人脸颊时不小心蹭到了细腻柔软的皮肤，却不知为何是湿漉漉的触感。<br/>    “别走……”<br/>    他听见赤魔小声地咕喃了几句梦话，偏过头凑近了，才听清楚是在念叨他的名字，无助地乞求梦中的他不要离开。侍怔了一下，这才意识到当初自己的所作所为给人留下了多么深的负面影响，以至于表面看上去已经变得成熟理性的赤魔到现在还会在睡梦里直掉眼泪。懊恼之余，又难免心疼起怀里不再作声的赤魔，只好收了收臂弯将人搂紧了几分，一同昏昏沉沉地睡去了。<br/>    <br/>    在床上不省人事了三天的赤魔确实不怎么缺觉，他醒得很早，初升的第一缕阳光才将将掠过地平，颤巍巍地爬上这幢葱郁森林间落座的公馆二楼，从收拾整洁没有一丝灰尘的窗台上试探着滑落。<br/>    造价不菲的羽床自然比廉价旅馆里硌人的床板要躺着舒服，松软的被窝里相当温暖，久违地让他产生了一种想要赖床的欲望。只是这温度对于薄薄的一床秋被而言似乎有些过于暖和了，腰上好像还不知被什么不算太重的东西压着。<br/>    透过朦胧模糊的视野他一时半会儿没反应过来眼前这一大块墙一样的玩意究竟是啥，用手推了一把没推动，但触感居然是软的。赤魔揉了揉眼睛，视线往上一挪，瞬间便被侍的脸给吓清醒了，而快要和自己的鼻尖贴在一起的则是侍裹着睡衣的胸膛。<br/>    他这一动，侍也被吵醒了，多日来都没能睡个好觉而困倦不已的男人手臂一揽，把赤魔往怀里又塞近了一点，眼睛都没睁就轻车就熟地低头在人额头上亲了一下，含混不清地说道：“乖，再睡一会儿。”<br/>    一想到侍和无数炮友上过床后的每一个清晨都可能是这样度过的，赤魔就觉得心里一阵反胃，半点也感受不到当年躺在恋人怀里的甜蜜感觉。他正想履行昨晚入睡前的承诺，屈膝直踹对方胯下，侍倒是极有危机意识地先惊醒过来，八爪鱼似的手脚并用地将他缠住了，试图解释的音量都因为慌张而拔高了声调：“别！真不是我先动的手！不信你看看我们现在躺在哪边床上。”<br/>    近战职业的力气哪是一个细胳膊细腿的法师能拗过的，估摸着侍是真的害怕被赤魔一脚断绝下半身的幸福，紧绷着肌肉用上了全身力气把人扣在怀里，勒得赤魔险些透不过气来。勉强撑起半个身子往后方一看，属于赤魔的那半边床上空空荡荡，连被子都被卷跑到了另一侧，一整夜没有被使用过的枕头平整瞧不见凹痕，而侍依然后背贴着床沿，维持着一翻身就要从床上掉下去的姿势睡了好几个星时。<br/>    场面一度非常尴尬，脸皮薄的赤魔又不好意思承认是自己主动滚进前男友怀里舒舒服服地睡了一觉，故作凶狠地瞪了侍一眼，耳根倒是泛上了一层可疑的淡红。<br/>    隔着浓厚的恋爱滤镜只觉得对方做什么表情都勾人得不行，侍心里万般感慨：以前怎么就没发现赤魔那么可爱呢，还是自己太过混账的错。他笑嘻嘻地揽过人肩膀，动作飞快地在赤魔脖子上吮出一个显眼的红印，终于被后者给用力踹下了床。<br/>    <br/>    白魔端着一盘嫩炒蛋从厨房里出来的时候正巧遇见新加入他们部队没多久的红衣法师从楼梯上下来，赤魔的表情看上去好像不太愉快，面色倒是比昨天刚从昏迷中醒来时红润了不少，斗剑罩衣的翻领内侧露出一小节衬衫的白色立领，可惜没能完全遮掩住喉结旁边的一道奇怪红痕。<br/>    “大病初愈，注意节制。”白魔拉开餐厅里一把椅子坐下，属于女性的纤细白皙的手指勾过碍事的发丝别到耳后——她烫着一头漂亮的大波浪卷发，洁白修身的旧医长袍完美勾勒了她前凸后翘的曲线，显得整个人性感又成熟——插起一块奶油蘑菇放入口中的同时，视线若有所指地游走过了赤魔颈侧。<br/>    赤魔哽了一下，暗地里用格里达尼亚当地方言把侍的父母祖辈都给问候了一遍，整理着领口缀着红宝石的领结，一边试图解释：“不，我跟他不是你想的那种关系。”<br/>    “不是吗？”白魔反问道，她一副难以置信的神情，羽毛般密长的眼睫下一双绿瞳好奇地注视着赤魔自助往餐盘里加苹果卷的动作。毕竟无论换了谁先是不幸撞见他俩脸贴脸疑似接吻、又瞧见一夜过后赤魔脖子上多出来的暧昧红痕，都很难不往那方面去想，她用叉子点了点餐盘边缘，刮去尖端上多余的酱汁，补充道：“认识那么多年了，我还是头一次看到那家伙对谁如此上心的。前天晚上你突然发烧，他凌晨三点跑来锤我房门叫我过去，凌晨三点啊！气得我差点把他从窗台上扔下去。”<br/>    不知该如何接话的赤魔只好说了一句“辛苦了”，低头光顾着吃自己那份早餐，草率地结束了这个再继续下去会令他不知所措的话题。他并非不懂得察言观色的人，也不是没有在睁眼醒来之后注意到侍眼眶下浅淡的青黑，都是出门在外历练过许多年的冒险者，他的身体虽说比不上防护职业的体格那般健壮、可也绝对不算病弱，用不着侍这样过度瞻前顾后地照顾。可当他看着下巴上新生的胡茬都没来得及剃去的侍端着一碗多放了两勺蜂蜜的羊奶麦粥走进房间时，那眼底里落着疲倦但满脸喜悦的模样依然令他难以自禁地感到心动。<br/>    苹果卷的味道很甜，包裹着果肉的面皮刷上了糖浆和蛋液、淋上一层薄薄的香料，由烤箱烘焙直松软可口，赤魔向来偏爱着甜食，他想起侍给他煮的那碗不知有意还是无心提高了甜度的麦粥，心里却觉得不是滋味。<br/>    曾经赤魔也对自己满怀期待过，连侍这样出色又帅气的人都会相中他追求他，可直到分手的时候才明白过来侍只是看上了他的相貌。于是便产生过想要干脆将这张脸毁掉的冲动，锋利的水果刀都已是握在了手中，他却又忽然冷静下来：如果连这张漂亮的脸都失去了的话，自己还剩下什么讨人喜欢的地方？是笨拙生涩的战斗技巧，是术式不同而无法操纵环境以太、永远无法超越其他法师同僚的魔法天赋，还是不够开朗活泼的软弱性格？<br/>    怎么会有人中意这具皮囊下真正的他呢，那些仅有一面之缘就尝试着向他示爱的人，也仅仅是和侍一样喜欢他的脸罢了，真要答应下来交往一段时间，肯定都会感到枯燥乏味离他而去的。何况他现在已经变得不好看了，曾经无数次想要亲自在脸上划出的伤疤终于因为意外而被动地出现在了显眼的部位之上。清晨时当他站在浴室里掬着清水洗脸时，镜子里的自己如同用针线歪歪扭扭缝合了裂口的布娃娃，新生的皮肉与还未掉落的血痂狰狞地组合在一起，恶心到令他忍不住将刘海都梳向右侧，无用地企图遮挡住丑陋的伤痕。下楼时白魔肯定注意到了这一点小细节，但她什么都没有说，毕竟女性大多都是知性细腻的。<br/>    侍会再一次向他告白也只是出于内心的愧疚吧，连夜守在床边的看护也是，他这不再完美精致的容貌，利姆萨·罗敏萨上层甲板上随便拉一个五官端正的路人看上去都比他顺眼，事到如今他也没什么值得侍贪图的地方了。赤魔灰心丧气地咽下最后一口苹果卷，又拿过一碟乌尔达哈风味的小圆饼，用刀叉扒拉着表面的黄油和枫糖浆，将其切成小块。<br/>    洗漱完穿好外衣准备走出房门的时候侍强撑着从乱成一团的被褥间抬起头，睡眼惺忪地问要不要陪他下楼吃早餐，这家伙是真的困得不行，一句完整的话还没说完就连打了两个哈欠，在得到干脆利落的拒绝之后又一头栽倒进枕头不省人事了过去。<br/>    没必要，真没必要，又不是断了腿走个路都要人扶——赤魔将叉子插进被平分成四小块的圆饼里，一边沮丧地想到——不要再对他好了，他不想再一次地栽进虚假的温柔中去了。在战斗中受伤向来是冒险者的家常便饭，很快他就会恢复原本健康的身体，侍自然也会另寻新欢纠缠起其他更漂亮更优秀的美人，而他则能在枯燥的平静中继续打发日子。<br/>    餐厅对过的玄关传来房门开合的声响，一位身材魁梧高大的男人扛着斧头跨进客厅，他身上皮革与兽毛缝制而成的胸甲连缀着撕扯成不规则的下摆，看上去奔放又充满野性。骑士跟在他身后进屋，小声提醒他在房间里应该把武器收起来。<br/>    这对互为搭档的防护职业刚刚结束了一个为期三两天的战斗委托，额前还悬着赶回住处时渗出的汗水，骑士摘下银白的金属翼冠，将一头梳向后方的柔顺短发松散下来，一晚上忙着赶路都没怎么歇息，他现在只想冲个澡吃点东西然后好好地睡上一觉。当环视房间的视线瞧见了正一手撑着脸颊、另一手用叉子往嘴里送甜点的赤魔，骑士礼貌地与人打了个招呼，还没来得及关心一下对方的身体状况，就不得不先阻止已经冲着餐桌上一盘橡果饼干伸出魔爪的战士：“先去洗手，脏死了。”<br/>    战士“哦”了一声，如同一头饥饿中的棕熊，从饼干上极不情愿挪开目光的眼睛委屈极了，而后很快也注意到了新加入部队的赤魔。其实三天前赤魔被带回部队房的时候战士也在场，不过当时人是横着让侍给抱进来的，之后因为任务的缘故和骑士二人一直没回来，现在看到部队的新伙伴终于竖过来能走能动了，憨厚淳朴而且还可能不太聪明的战士由衷地为他感到高兴。<br/>    “嗨伙计，欢迎来到我们部队！”战士兴致冲冲地说道，他嗓门特别响亮，似是能够穿透两层楼板，不愧是在战斗中每隔六十星秒就能战嚎一次的职业，惊得赤魔都忘了嚼嘴里的小圆饼，抬起头呆愣地望着战士站在几星尺外的不远处冲自己挥手，“你眼睛上的疤好帅啊！我也想整个这样的！”<br/>    这个出生于阿巴拉提亚山脉最北部的粗莽男人不太擅长观察气氛，想到什么便直接说了，心事也全都明明白白地写在脸上。他这样直率的性格在朋友之间挺受欢迎，但跑到社会上为人处世便容易结仇，诚然他没任何恶意，秉持着伤疤是男人的勋章原则、他大咧咧地露着新伤叠着旧伤的肩膀和手臂，面容上也有着不止一道早已愈合的暗淡痕迹。<br/>    可疤痕落在肌肉虬结又健壮结实的小麦色皮肤上确实看起来挺有男人味，放在赤魔这种白净细瘦的法师身上就不太理想了，尤其是当愈合的创口还未褪去血色的时候，更是显得相当怪异可怖。战士坦率直白的表情令赤魔感觉有些尴尬，思忖着不回话可能不够礼貌，却又发自内心地抵触这个话题，只好敛了目光转向一旁，默不作声地继续吃盘子里剩下最后一块圆饼。<br/>    白魔轻咳了一声，而骑士屈膝用足尖踹了一下战士裹在腿铠里的小腿肚，得到了后者一个迷惑不解的眼神询问。无论谁都没办法扭转弥漫在餐厅里的古怪宁静，赤魔的脑袋低得快要栽进餐盘里去，他没有刻意蓄过刘海，即便往右眼的位置上拨了、浅褐色的发丝也遮不住丑陋的伤疤，反而还相当挡视线。<br/>    “那是，我老婆怎么都好看。”<br/>    侍交叠着胳膊倚在二楼楼梯的扶手上，上扬的话音带着一种沾沾自喜的骄傲，引得餐厅里四个人都下意识仰头看他，但为了颈椎着想、很快又扭头各干各的。他刚从房间里出来，睡了一夜之后乱成鸟窝的短发乱糟糟地翘着，但满是胡茬摸上去又痒又扎手的下巴倒是刮干净了，就这么毫无形象可言地打了个哈欠，扬着笑容望向坐在一楼餐桌旁的赤魔。<br/>    多少情窦初开的年轻男女都曾经迷恋过侍那爽朗的笑容，金澄透亮的眼眸像极了越过窗台洒在白净桌布上的阳光，将桌角花瓶中新换的一簇光明百合花瓣上未干的晨露都映得晶莹剔透。赤魔心里咯噔一下，想不明白侍这句话究竟掺了多少真心，甚至来不及纠正那太过出格的称呼，抿着唇就端起空了的餐盘匆匆忙忙地躲进了厨房。<br/>    白魔满脸“我就知道你们俩有点啥”的表情，吃完了最后一口松软美味的嫩炒蛋。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    当木板拼接着几何花纹的林间拱顶门被人一脚踹开的时候，这个常规休息日里本该悠闲平静的午后突然回荡起了忍者缺德又猖狂的大笑声。<br/>    坐在单人沙发里翻阅着一本时装杂志、仪态优雅地品着库尔札斯高档红茶的白魔差点一口水喷出来，好奇地从沙发靠背之后探出头，只见平时总是一副潇洒自得模样的侍居然连站都站不住，靠人扶着才跌跌撞撞地走进部队房里，垂着脑袋也看不清表情，肩膀倒是随着过于粗重的呼吸而夸张地起伏着。<br/>    本着医者仁心的职业态度，白魔摸出幻杖关爱地问道：“快断气了？需要康复吗？”<br/>    “康复也不好使的。”忍者捞着侍的一条胳膊，把人半拖半背地往楼梯上带。身为灵巧职业，他做这个动作显然很费力气，可嘴角依然疯狂地上扬，幸灾乐祸的样子太过嚣张，以至于没人愿意上前去搭把手。他将打小一起在东方长大的好兄弟运到部队房二楼的双人房间，推开门把侍塞进去，听到从门内侧传来的落锁声后，又促狭地笑道：“刚我跟他一道去行会领委托，不知撞上哪个仇家给他那杯饮料里加了点东西，人就变成这样了。”<br/>    他俩远东缺德二人组合干过的亏心事两只手都数不过来，结过的仇人排成队能绕潮风亭三圈，毕竟当初刚来艾欧泽亚的时候又穷又没人脉关系，只要是能拿钱的活儿就什么都干，上至偷鸡摸狗下至杀人放火，哪天被人逮住杀了曝尸荒野都谈不上意外。<br/>    这给杯子里加料的人还真不知到底是冲着谁来的，他俩点了同一种饮料，装在外表一模一样的普通陶瓷杯里，被咖啡馆里的侍应生混在托盘里端过来摆上桌，而侍运气不好凑巧拿到了下过药的那一杯。说是仇家，性质又好像没那么严重，不然侍早就应该翻着白眼栽倒在地板上蹬腿了。根据反应来看他喝下去的不过是黑市里最容易买到的那种春药，强忍药性固然难受，随便找个人打一炮也就解决了。<br/>    只可惜排在下午的委托不得不因此告吹，他俩曾经还用过这种药来整人，怎料有一天会被报复到自己身上。忍者去冒险者行会柜台交了个违约赔偿费的功夫里，侍就已经喘得脸都红透了，胯下鼓鼓囊囊地顶起来一大团，所幸明珍羽织的下摆足够宽松厚实，被忍者扶着的时候又整个人往前倾，不太容易被路人看出来不对劲之处。<br/>    往住宅区走的路上忍者压低了声音问他要不要去找个妓泻火，格里达尼亚这里色情行业是拿不上台面的，不过有需求就自然而然会有供应，不见光的地下场所稍微了解得多一些便能摸索出造访的方式。大部分娼妓都不太乐意接磕过药的活儿，毕竟那样的客人基本都神志不清下手没轻没重，太过粗暴的性爱堪称折磨，但只要给的钱够多，也不愁没有愿意铤而走险的家伙。侍不太看得上那种脏乱的地方，他一直都有固定的炮友，可自从一个月前和上一个分手、又开始追求赤魔之后，忍者就没再见他去酒馆一类的地方钓人了。<br/>    被药物麻痹的思维反应迟缓，侍用了好一会儿功夫才想明白忍者在说什么东西，然后果断地摇头拒绝。忍者大惊失色：不是吧老兄？这个色批居然一个月没和人打过炮了？放到以前他都不信侍能忍一礼拜不搞点啥的，虽说这人是在部队房里喊赤魔一口一个老婆叫得亲热，倒也没见赤魔真的有答应啊。<br/>    说来好笑，侍是头一次追人那么不顺利，几乎要把这辈子全部的殷勤都给献完了，而赤魔依然无动于衷。部队房里从早到晚充斥着不重样的肉麻告白，令人忍不住怀疑侍是不是偷了诗人的得意诗集，可被告白的对象永远面不改色，直接把侍当做不存在的透明人，收到玫瑰花之类的礼物便反手往部队房餐厅里的花瓶上一插，赏心悦目还美化环境。<br/>    就这种关系之下两人居然还能晚上同睡一间屋子一张床，赤魔竖着进去竖着出来，每天早起都精神抖擞，怎么看都不像是进行过深夜运动的样子。而侍一到清晨就大脑放空，双眼无神地望着天花板默想武学精髓，等赤魔从他怀里起来、进了浴室洗漱收拾完下楼吃早餐，才惆怅地开始处理自己梆硬的鸡儿。<br/>    追恋人跟找炮友哪能一样，赤魔一天不答应他的告白他就一天不敢比亲亲搂搂更进一步，既然都一张床了自然不能放过抱着人睡觉的机会，晨间这种一蹭就硬的时候也只能痛苦并快乐地忍着。他敢打赌好几次赤魔都发现有什么东西顶着自己腿缝了，小美人儿咬着嘴唇一句话不说、很快便红着耳根起身洗脸去了，也不知道这样的日子得忍到何时去。<br/>    但晨勃和被下药要忍耐的欲望可不是一个级别的，忍者屈起指节敲了敲面前那扇紧锁的房间门，好心地问道：“要不要把你老婆喊过来帮你？”<br/>    “滚。”门板另一头传来一声咬牙切齿的低吼，粗重又急促的喘息声听起来难受极了，“你敢把他叫来，等明天我就把你绑院子里的木人上揍。”<br/>    忍者小声嘀咕着“重色轻友”，冲刚走上楼梯满脸尴尬的赤魔耸了下肩膀，没有发出任何脚步声地溜达着离开了。<br/>    赤魔进退两难地卡在最后一阶楼梯上，他之前一直都在厨房里满怀期待地看骑士烤仙子莓奶酪蛋糕，被忍者唯恐天下不乱的笑声直击耳膜才探出头看了一眼，正巧瞧见侍被推进房间里的情景，出于某种连自己都不想承认的担心，身体快于意识地先一步往楼上走了。侍像是一进屋便贴着门软倒在地了一般，那痛苦的抽气声混杂着布料摩擦所致的窸窣响动，透过一层隔音效果不太理想的木门传入了赤魔的耳廓。<br/>    犹豫再三，他还是心软了，上前用指节敲了敲门板。<br/>    “我不是都说了快滚吗？！”侍气急败坏地骂道，忍者幸灾乐祸的坏笑还回荡在他的脑子里，那家伙总是这样，遇上点什么不算特别严重的事情就喜欢以看他吃瘪为乐，真应该当时就把剩下的半杯饮料给灌进忍者嘴里。<br/>    赤魔愣了一下，抵在门上的手都没来得及放下。当初他还是个样样不行的新人冒险者时侍都没骂过他，还骂那么凶，亏他是好心想要关心一下对方，连回答的声音都不免带上了委屈：“……是我。”<br/>    门背后传来“啊”的一声，如同一台突然卡带的放映机，羽织上缀着的铁饰晃动时的声响也消失不见了，只余下主人丝毫没有好转的难受喘息。过了半晌，侍在心里把实则无辜的忍者千刀万剐了无数遍，才结结巴巴地问：“怎、怎么了？”<br/>    “开门。”指尖从门板中央滑落到门把手上的红衣法师简短答道，努力令自己的声音听上去和往常一样平静而冷漠。<br/>    可这种时候再二人独处的话会发生什么事情他们彼此都心知肚明，赤魔早已不再是那个青涩又懵懂的年轻初学者，他觉得自己大抵是疯了才会说出这样的话来，没有人比他更清楚他们已经分手了多少年、也没有人比他更了解侍当初对他留下了多么难以磨灭的痛楚，远比右眼上那道狰狞的伤疤要来得更加铭心刻骨。他没有必要为曾经的恋人再一次献上自己，可当他听见侍一个人在门后压抑着药物所带来的负面影响时，他还是无药可救地心软了。<br/>    入秋后的气温日渐转凉，明明每天夜里关灯前都是两人各挨着一侧的床沿，等到第二天清晨赤魔又会发现自己钻进了对方怀里，温暖又舒服、根本不想抽身离开，连侍的胳膊都被他压出了红印。次数一多，也懒得再去纠结这个无意间的小习惯了，他原本一直以为侍只是喜欢他的脸，留了疤不好看了之后便改成想操他屁股，可那么多天过去侍居然也没做什么越界的举动，就算是被贴着一通乱蹭起了生理反应，都只敢隔着睡衣摸两把赤魔的腰背。<br/>    哪怕是自卑又习惯了孤独的孩子，也会渴望被人所爱的。曾经多少次领了行会随机分配的战斗委托，在攻略迷宫的途中露宿野外的时候，望着队伍里的情侣头顶满天繁星双双依偎在火堆旁取暖，赤魔都会不可避免地感到羡慕。如果他的初恋还在他身边的话，他们大概也能这般幸福吧？那份他付出过太多的感情，小心翼翼珍藏在了一个岁月流转也不会将其消磨的地方，可如今侍终于爱上他了，他却反而不敢再接受。<br/>    隔着一扇薄薄的门板，侍拒绝得迅速：“不行。”<br/>    “我帽子忘房间里了，进来拿。”赤魔睁着眼说瞎话，假装自己脑袋上没有戴那顶插着白翎的鲜红礼帽。<br/>    “骗谁，衣帽架上没有。”几下拖沓的脚步声连缀着重物落地的巨响，是侍尝试着站起来往房间深处走了两步、又支撑不住身体而栽倒。他脑海里嗡嗡作响，赤魔的话音仿佛塞壬的歌声一般侵蚀着他的理智，叫嚣着让他打开门把人拉进来，将涨硬发疼的老二塞进那张嗓音好听的嘴里爽一发。光是回想当初赤魔是怎么跪在他腿间用两瓣湿润柔软的嘴唇给他口的情景他就感觉全身的血液都往下半身涌，但他现在这么做的话跟强奸对方有什么区别。<br/>    赤魔暗自腹诽这人平时天天叫着想和自己上床做爱，生怕部队里有人不知道他脑子里塞满了黄色废料，真给他这个机会又怂得像个孙子。气得狠狠锤了一拳门板，脸面也不顾了，一字一句地从牙缝里往外挤话：“……你不是想操我吗？”<br/>    “那、那也不能在这种时候啊！”<br/>    侍惊得差点从地板上蹦起来，他这个人虽然找过一堆炮友鬼混，真要谈起感情还是相当认真的，比如上床这种事吧就得先互相确认了心意、拉了窗帘关上灯十指相扣地滚进被子，不然总感觉哪里差了点啥。<br/>    话音未落，“咔哒”一声钥匙转开门锁的响动，两条裹在高筒靴里的长腿先后跨进屋里，足尖一点带上房门，赤魔食指上勾着钥匙圈，一双蓝眼睛恨铁不成钢地瞪着他。<br/>    衣衫不整坐在地上的侍僵硬了几秒，后知后觉地意识到他俩住一间屋、他有本事锁门赤魔自然也有本事拿钥匙开门，手都没来得及从裤裆里抽出来就急着想跑。那么点大的房间，也不知他是想钻床底下还是翻窗出逃，没两步就被解开的明珍羽织上那根又长又垂了一堆挂饰的腰带给绊了个跟头，亏得床边的地板上铺着毛布地毯，才没摔得和刚刚那次一样痛。<br/>    赤魔迈步上前，单腿跪地时膝盖直直地抵进侍衣物散乱遮不住重点部位的腿间，他一把扯下礼帽甩到旁边，天空般蔚蓝的双眼此刻又如同凛冽冷漠的冰霜，面无表情地盯住侍的模样倒像是他要强上对方，“怎么了？看着我这张脸你硬不起来？”<br/>    “我不是……”侍欲哭无泪，抖着手试图扯过羽织下摆来遮掩自己暴露在明恋对象目光之下的老二。你怎么能指望一个嗑了春药的人衣冠楚楚呢？内外双层的宽大羽织因为主人难以忍耐燥热而被粗鲁地扯开了前襟，肌肉健壮紧实的胸膛上挂着汗珠，衣摆上轻盈飘逸的暗金色云纹皱巴巴地揉在了一起，勾着金边的黑围巾早已不知所踪。而过膝的明珍袴解去了腰带，半拉半扯地褪到胯下，粗硬的阴茎涨得紫红，筋脉盘绕的柱身被裤腰毫无意义地遮了个连接囊袋的下端，先前拿手握着撸了一会儿没打出来，反而翘得更加精神了。<br/>    还没想好该怎么拒绝，赤魔已是开始脱自己的手套了，他的手本来就修长好看，平时握住刺剑造型精美的剑柄时姿态堪称优雅，今天为了搭护袖而戴了短款的黑手套，用牙咬开掌根位置的搭扣再将其褪下的动作性感得要命。侍眼睛都不知该往哪放，脑子里炸开的欲望像是天钢机工房出品的苍穹礼花，下一秒柔软的指腹和掌心就触上了他梆硬的老二。<br/>    赤魔的手活不算好，毕竟他自己鲜少有这方面的需求，唯一一点性经验还是当年和侍上床时学的，后来佣兵酒馆里的三俗笑话听得多了，才想明白以前一直感觉不舒服根本就是因为侍没好好对他，随便涂点润滑液就把那么大一根鸡巴往他屁股里捅，不疼才怪。<br/>    可那白皙纤长的手裹住阴茎上下套弄的视觉效果太过有冲击力了，侍喘得连气都快要透不过来，那五根漂亮的手指不能完全将他的宝贝圈住，勉强拢出大半个圆圈，指缝间还能瞧见茎身上突起的脉络。某些人心里大喊救命，身体却诚实地挺腰把性器往对方手里送，这跟他自己撸的感觉完全不一样，赤魔的手比他一个近战职业要软许多，总是裹在手套里保养着的掌心没有伤痕和过多硬茧，抚摸着柱身的动作也更加温柔细致，修剪圆润的指甲则轻轻碾过顶端不断往外淌着透明腺液的小孔。<br/>    对于侍这个之前隔三差五就要出去找人约炮的家伙来说，赤魔替他做的手活实在太过不温不火了，来回磨蹭的频率他自己来的话估计等手酸了都弄不射，但仅凭一个喜欢的人正俯低了腰背亲手给他服务的认知侍就觉得自己硬到要爆炸。赤魔单手撑着地毯，跪了一会儿感觉有些累，便将半边身子靠进侍怀里，垂着头敛了眼睑的缘故，从侍的角度只能瞧见他密长的眼睫，而看不见其下清澈的蓝瞳是如何注视着掌心里这根下流器物的。<br/>    彼此逐渐加重的呼吸与手指间高热的触感将思维也烧灼了，赤魔像是同样吃了什么不该吃的药物，恍惚里他感觉自己仿佛回到了数年前初次被侍带上床的夜晚，男人的精液溅在他手心里，将软嫩的指缝都弄脏得黏腻湿滑，又被牵着手引到唇边，用温柔的话语诱哄他将那些浑浊的白液舔入口中。侍一个月没跟别人打过炮，射出来的东西又浓又腥，舌尖上传来的古怪味觉令赤魔蹙了下眉，这才后知后觉地意识到自己居然舔了掌心里沾上的白浊，一时间羞耻得想要整个人钻进地毯底下。<br/>    侍也没好到哪去，催情药作用下他射过一次后依然软不下去，抬眼又瞧见他的小美人吐着红艳艳的舌尖将精液卷入唇间的动作，差点克制不住想要把人掀翻压倒扒了衣服就这样操进去的冲动。他的理智被赤魔别过头错开视线时发丝间露出来的一小节烧红的耳根和颈侧撩拨得所剩无几，不到一个星时前被人加在饮料杯里的药剂在他脑子里煽风点火，凭借着最后一丝快要断线的自制力，他伸手握上赤魔的肩膀想要将人推开。<br/>    毫无疑问赤魔是喜欢他的，身为情场老手的侍自然看得出来，虽然随着时间的推移，曾经没什么城府的年轻法师已是学会了如何将自己的感情藏起，不经意间一两个微小的细节依然率真得可爱。与队伍一起讨伐迷宫的过程中、或者只是三三两两坐在部队房客厅里的一个普通而宁静的下午茶时间，赤魔总是分外地在意侍，每当目光交汇时又会匆忙地扭头装作意外，若是真如言辞上表现出来的那般厌恶对方的话，早在发现自己得和侍同住一间屋子的时候就该退出部队躲得远远的了。那一点觉得自己也值得被人所爱的脆弱自信在很久就已经被侍摔碎了，赤魔变得无法再爱上别人，不相信他人给与自己的爱慕是出于真心的，强烈的不信任感令他同样不愿接受侍的追求，却又难以自制地爱着这个背叛过他一次的男人。<br/>    尤其是当右眼上落了将会伴随一生的伤疤之后，赤魔表现得更加不安起来，避讳着任何与容貌相关的话题，梳向右侧遮起眼睛的发丝也越留越长。每天夜里侍抱着这具缺乏安全感而下意识滚进自己怀里的躯体时都在思考，该怎样才能让赤魔明白相貌在真正的感情中并不重要，他不奢望赤魔能够原谅自己当初的所作所为，只想得到一个重新开始的机会，在这种情况下，他又怎能借着药性草率地就跟人上床呢。<br/>    可赤魔顺势靠过来，将下巴搁过侍的一侧肩膀，他个子稍微比侍矮一些，腰背也远不如对方健壮，整个人便看上去乖巧顺从。侍看不见他的脸，但近在咫尺的沉闷嗓音就贴在耳旁，赤魔揉了一把侍腿间依然精神着的大玩意儿，小声问道：“做吗？我硬了。”<br/>    就差把“给你操”三个字写在脸上了。<br/>    理智彻底崩塌，侍搂着人腰把赤魔抱上床，头一次如此满意这间屋子的布局把床和门摆得没几步距离。他的小美人早没了刚进屋时气势汹汹的架势，脱了外衣和长裤便直挺挺地躺在床上装死，恨不得拿个枕头过来把脸都遮上。赤魔确实起反应了，秀气的阴茎将内裤顶出一个鼓包，从边沿露出圆润深红的前端。没办法，任谁听着爱人在耳边性感地喘息都难以没点感觉，可他在床上向来拿不到主导权，对做爱仅存的印象只剩下他掰开腿让侍干他，但那也是好几年前的记忆了。<br/>    会很疼吧，就像以前每次做的时候那样，可还是想做，毕竟没有什么能比与所爱之人紧密结合更加幸福的事情了。赤魔是很容易就能感到满足的人，他的心里不够宽敞，过去和现在都是如此，只给爱情留出了一个空位，一点点的示好便足以让他心软。<br/>    侍安抚般亲着他的脸颊，一只手拉开床头柜去摸润滑剂——赤魔短暂地走神了一下，疑惑为什么抽屉里会有那种东西，片刻之后才意识到这是侍那一侧的床头柜而不是他的——笑着说道：“宝贝，放轻松。我会让你很舒服的。”<br/>    赤魔不信这些鬼话，腿根上的肌肉依然绷得紧紧的，当初他们第一次上床的时候侍就把他弄得差点哭断气，那天他喝多了酒、压抑不住哭叫，事后的回忆也很模糊。只知是后来他学会了忍耐，甚至还能为了讨人开心而扯出笑来佯装快乐，而侍做得越来越不在意他的感受，不会关心他疼不疼，更不会问他需不需要慢一点。<br/>    这次肯定也是一样的，毕竟江山易改本性难移，谁叫他爱上了那么混账的家伙。赤魔咬着下唇，一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛瞧着侍捞起他腿的动作，努力让自己不要表现得那么害怕，再痛忍一忍就过去了，以前他能承受下来、现在一定也行。可他还是紧张得要命，侍的手指沾着润滑液揉上他臀缝间紧致的入口时，他怕得连眼眶都通红地蓄上了泪水。<br/>    “怎么了？”侍慌忙停下动作来哄他，这指节都没往里头插，怎么人就看上去一副快要哭出来的模样。春药烧得侍脑子里发昏，亏得刚刚让赤魔给撸出来一次，不然哪还能憋得住不直接就不管不顾地把人办了。<br/>    分着腿仰躺在床上的赤魔觉得自己是又做了惹人扫兴的事情，含糊地呜咽着说了句“没事”。侍见问不出来缘由，只好俯身去吻他嘴唇，之前趁着昏睡期间偷亲过几次，人醒了之后再亲要挨耳光，等到了床上终于能放肆地亲了助兴。赤魔接吻的技术差得一塌糊涂，初恋时学的那点东西过了那么多年早忘了个一干二净，屁股里也紧得不行，一摸就知道根本没和别人搞过。<br/>    侍可耻地为此感到了愉悦，他宝贝的小美人自始至终都只被他一个人抱过。那处原本干涩紧窄的穴道含入了过量润滑用的水液，变得黏腻而湿滑，高热柔软的肠肉紧绞着侵入其间的指节，指腹上略显粗糙的刀茧被软肉密密匝匝地吮着，每一道纹路都沾染了湿漉漉的水迹。泛着好看浅红的穴口咬着指根，又被贴着边沿拉扯开、顺利地送进去了第二根手指。<br/>    记忆中的侍似乎从没有如此小心翼翼过，扩张也不会帮他做得很仔细，赤魔茫然无措地思索着。那时候他还无知又缺乏主见，不知道自己该如何事先做好挨操的准备，侍给他涂了润滑剂的场合都算好的，偶尔的突然起了兴致把他压在野外做，等折腾完他屁股里含着精液躺在地上站都站不起来。<br/>    但当时不觉得有什么不对劲的地方，毕竟他的爱就是永无止境的宽容和接纳，哪怕侍现在只是单纯想要操他来泄火，他也不会多抱怨一句，顶多等结束之后再躲得远了暗自后悔。可他现在被侍亲得晕乎乎的，两瓣嘴唇都湿润亮红，被捏着下巴交换湿吻的时候几乎要透不过气来，插在穴里的手指用不轻不重的力道揉着他敏感的肉壁，略微屈起指节寻找着身体里浅浅的敏感点，含不住的润滑液随着动作被挤出穴口，带出一片色情又湿粘的水声。<br/>    与经验对不上号的现实令赤魔难免束手无措起来，他第一次被侍用手指玩那么久，久到甚至开始怀疑侍是不是真的硬不起来而没办法干他。可这种体验居然意外地不算糟糕，尤其是当指腹按压上他穴里浅浅的敏感点时，电流般的快感快于意识地窜进脑子里，逼得他颤抖着腰腹小幅度地蹬了下腿，在眼眶里积了好久的泪水终于滚落下来，伴随着主人小声的抽噎从眼角滑落进鬓发。<br/>    侍并着手指翻搅他穴里脆弱的嫩肉，轻而易举便将他送上了一次小高潮，前端涨红的性器都跳动着吐出一小股水液，这才改成用自己的阴茎抵住那个湿淋淋的窄小入口，在越发沉重的喘息里嗓音低哑地说道：“……我插了，难受的话和我说。”<br/>    赤魔呜咽了一声，他根本说不出来一句完整的话，只能发出一些无意义的哭喘，摇着头想要拒绝太过陌生的快感，扩张充足而湿软饥渴的肉穴却热情地将破开甬道的粗大器物给紧紧吮住了。他忽然想起来曾经在火光昏暗的酒馆里不小心旁听到的低俗闲谈：男人被操屁股也可以爽得上天。当时他还只当那是个杜撰的黄段子，哪知道自己也有一天会亲自体验到这样的快乐。他穴里最碰不得的地方位置太浅，只是顶进去一个圆硕的龟头就能够把他操得压不住惊喘，又缓又温柔的进入堪称一种别样的折磨，敏感的肠肉将紫红柱身的轮廓都清晰地勾勒在脑海中，不疼但满是酸胀难耐的饱足感。等到整根都插进身体里，沉甸甸的囊袋紧贴着被拉扯撑开到极致的穴口，他漂亮的蓝眼睛已是快要失神了，微张的唇瓣间吐着一小节嫩红色的舌，一副彻底沉沦进欲望深渊的可爱模样。<br/>    “还好吗？”侍长舒出一口气，衔着人红到似是要滴血的耳垂有一下没一下地舔弄着。情欲中的男人沙哑的声音都性感得不行，他自是最清楚这一点，一边舔着赤魔耳骨的轮廓一边问话，意料之中地瞧见身下的小美人轻轻打着颤，软糯甜腻地喘了一声。<br/>    赤魔的身子敏感得像是初经性事，因为过于温柔的扩张而放松下来的双腿再度紧绷起来，湿红的穴口贪婪吞吃着阴茎根部，满是泪痕的面容看起来有些不情不愿，可嫣红的眼角暴露了主人正享受着欢愉的事实。他不由得感到羞耻，却又压抑不住身体追逐欲望的本能，便抬手想要遮掩自己满是痴态的脸庞。插在他穴里的肉刃太粗太长，哪怕只是小幅度地退出来一些再送入，都能翻搅碾压过敏感点附近娇嫩的软肉，引得他发出一声甜软到连自己都难以相信的叹息。<br/>    偏偏侍还要压着他接吻，配合着下半身不轻不重的顶撞，几乎要将他肺里全部的空气都掠夺去了。试图遮挡面容的手臂被推到一旁，只好无助地用手指攥紧了被褥，浑浑噩噩的大脑在停止工作的边缘徘徊，除了好舒服和好喜欢他想不到其他更为高雅的词汇来形容此刻的感觉。<br/>    这小心体贴的交合对于一个被下了药的男人来说有些过于克制了，赤魔迟钝地想到，侍正伏在他身前，掌根撑着他腰侧的床单，没有让过多的重量压在他这具单薄的身子上，粗沉急躁的喘息随着胸膛的起伏洒在彼此之间，像是忍耐得相当辛苦。<br/>    良好的教养和不习惯坦率表达情绪的性格令赤魔不知该如何出言催促，他不讨厌这样温柔舒服的交合，甚至还因与记忆中太大的偏差而渴望尝到更加粗暴的快感，但又无论如何都没办法把这样难堪的感情诉诸于口。他抬眼想要去端详侍的神情，却不小心与那双金澄的眼眸对上了视线，如果说他的眼睛是红玉海蔚蓝清澈的海水，那侍便是朝阳初升时海面上波光粼粼的金辉，现在那双夺目的金瞳正含着笑意注视着自己，怎能教他不去爱上那样璀璨耀眼的人。<br/>    侍俯身吻他右眼上的伤疤，柔软的触感带着近乎虔诚的怜爱，以前他们第一次交往的时候都是侍作为前辈在战斗中引导还有些冒冒失失的赤魔，可即便是那时赤魔都没有因此受过伤。这样的伤害不会再有第二次了，侍懊悔地想着，他一定会将他的爱人好好保护起来，不给任何人窥视的机会。<br/>    法师的身子很软，没有太多结实的肌肉，大腿内侧的皮肤细腻白嫩，侍将人的腿捞到肩上，偏过头在那处白净的软肉上留下一圈齿印，一边逐渐加重身下操干的力道。赤魔呜咽着哭喘，原本期待着更爽利性爱的心里又后悔起来，那根在他穴里进出蹂躏的阴茎进到了一个太深的地方，几乎要让他产生五脏六腑都被顶错位的幻觉，过于直白的快感攀过四肢灌入脑海，逼得他只会含混不清地哭喘，大开的双腿不住痉挛着，被顶撞的动作拍打出沾染着不知名水液的红痕。<br/>    他无措地勾过侍的脖子，如同溺水之人攀着最后一根浮木，意识朦胧间他甚至害怕起一切的温柔不过是一场虚无缥缈的梦境，等到这场情事结束之后侍又会再度弃他而去。便只得慌张地抽泣着去唤侍的名字，断断续续的哭喘连不成完整的话语，又险些被阴茎干进身体里的动作给顶得咬到舌头，半天才拼出一句别走。侍吻着他眼角的泪水，低哑的嗓音在已经混沌了的感官听来并不清晰，但相当坚定地应了一声好。<br/>    于是赤魔松懈下来，整个人湿软得好似刚从水里捞出来一般，又忽然被侍握住了身前被忽略已久的性器上下撸动了两把，粗糙的指腹摩擦过顶端敏感脆弱的小孔，前后双重的快感从他喉咙里压出一声颤抖着的惊喘，被泪水模糊的视野里泛上了白光，顷刻间便被推上了要命的高潮。湿软热情的穴道里骤然绞紧，逼得在临界边缘的侍将精液全都灌进那个贪婪的甬道里，疲软下来的阴茎从软穴中拔出来时还带出了色情的水声。<br/>    挨了操的小美人一时缓不过劲，瘫软了半晌才侧过身合起还在打颤的腿根，扯过被子将自己藏起来，脸埋在枕头里不肯与人对视。侍吃饱喝足，心情比把忍者捆起来挂在房梁上了还要好，也不在意自家恋人害羞的反应，伸了手把人从背后抱住了。<br/>    “承认吧，你是爱我的。”他用得意又带着一点甜蜜的语气说道，“就和我爱你一样。”<br/>    将被子一路拉到遮住了大半张脸的赤魔只留给他一个发丝凌乱的后脑勺，隔着枕头传来的声音又闷又模糊：“……我讨厌你。”<br/>    口是心非。侍暗自腹诽，他隔着被子搂着赤魔的腰，低头在那薄红未退的耳根上亲了一下，话音克制不住地上扬，“宝贝，你是我的了。”<br/>    果然是喜欢的，喜欢清晨醒来时温暖的怀抱，喜欢那双阳光般的眼睛和灿烂的笑容。念念不忘的恋情终于有了回音，赤魔动了一下，翻身滚进侍怀里，用只有紧挨着彼此的距离才能听见的音量小声嘀咕道：“一直都是，以前你不稀罕罢了。”<br/>    <br/>    <br/>    End.<br/>    <br/>    ·   希望忍者没事</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>